zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Cucco
'''Cuccos' are a recurring animal species in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. These small domesticated birds are usually found in flocks in peaceful places such as villages, ranches, and castles. Despite the name "Cucco", they are not related to the real cuckoo and are based on normal chickens. In fact, it could be said that "Cucco" is simply just the Hylian word for chicken. Overview Cuccos are usually docile and domestic in nature, and are considered quite humorous. However, if Link attacks a Cucco multiple times, the Cucco will become enraged and starts crowing very loudly to call its flock, and together they attack him by flying down from various directions and pecking him to death. Once attacked by a flock of Cuccos, there is no way for Link to protect himself unless he manages to escape in time by fleeing from the vicinity. If he manages to climb on Epona, he will also be safe from their attack. Ironically, in this state of fury, they can be even more dangerous than most real enemies in the games. It is not advisable to, unless near an exit to the area, attack any Cucco in the first place. Cuccos can also be grabbed by the talons and held overhead, and if Link jumps off a height while holding it, the Cucco's flapping will let him gently float toward the ground. Cuccos are also adept swimmers, highly unusual for a chicken-like bird (however this only applies to Cuccos in Twilight Princess as the ones encountered in Ocarina of Time simply fly off if they come in contact with water). An exception to the mob of attacking Cuccos is in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess where, if Link attacks a Cucco, the player can control the Cucco rather than Link for ten seconds, though this feature does not serve any real purpose in the game. Cuccos are usually white in color, but in games like The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, Cuccos with yellow feathers can be seen. These Cuccos escape a few seconds after being grabbed. In Twilight Princess, Cuccos come in the shades of blue-grey, brown; however, most are white. Later in the game, Rusl lets Link use a Golden Cucco in order for Link to cross the Deep Gorge and arrive safely to the Sacred Grove. There is also one known blue Cucco, which is named Cojiro and appears in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. There is also another variety of Cucco first bred in Ocarina of Time, known as the Pocket Cucco. This Cucco has the same appearance as regular white Cuccos, but is compact and can be carried in Link's inventory. Anju also explains that she can handle Pocket Cuccos without it bothering her allergies (as Anju is allergic to normal Cuccos). In A Link to the Past, Bone Cuccos exists in the Dark World. Bone Cuccos are presumably either reanimated undead Cuccos or simply normal Cuccos that have been altered by the magic of the Dark World. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Cuccos can be found all over Kakariko Village. In the Dark World, skeletal versions of these Cuccos known as Bone Cuccos appear in their stead. There also exists a Cucco in Kakariko Village that turns into a human if Link sprinkles Magic Powder onto it. They are also an answer to a clue in the quest for the Whirlwind Sword Attack in the Game Boy Advance port. Also, if Link repeatedly attacks a Cucco with his sword, a flock of Cuccos will fly in and attack Link until he is killed, escapes the area, or picks up the Cucco he had attacked. This is the first game in the Legend of Zelda series in which this occurs. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Cuccos found on Koholint Island are essentially the same as the ones found in Hyrule. However, there exists a species of Cucco long since extinct, which allowed people to fly if held above their heads. Link revives the dead Flying Rooster, one of the extinct race of Cuccos, that is buried beneath Mabe Village with the "Frog's Song of Soul". After he uses the Flying Rooster's abilities to enter Eagle's Tower, it makes its home in the Hen House on Mt. Tamaranch. It is possible to kill a Cucco if Link uses Magic Powder or the Magic Rod to burn it. This is the only game in which it is possible for Link to kill a Cucco. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time In Kakariko Village, Link meets Anju, whose Cuccos have all escaped. Link can bring back the scattered Cuccos for her in exchange for a bottle, or 50 Rupees if he retrieves the Cuccos again. Interestingly, the man inside Impa's house refers to them simply as "chickens." At Lon Lon Ranch, there is a mini-game called the Super Cucco-findin' Game. In the game, the ranch owner Talon releases what he calls three Super Cuccos into a gaggle of normal Cuccos, that Link must find within 30 seconds. If he can manage to find them all before time expires, he will receive a bottle filled with Lon Lon Milk. Later on, in the future, Link meets Anju again, and is given the first item in the trading quest for Biggoron's Sword, the Pocket Egg. The Egg eventually hatches a Pocket Cucco, which Link uses to wake up a sleeping Talon. After doing this, Link will exchange the Pocket Cucco for Cojiro, a blue Cucco that belongs to Grog. In the future in Kakariko Village, there is also a Cucco located in the top of the Windmill. To reach it, Link must use the Longshot from atop Granny's Potion Shop to pull himself up to the lowest opening in the Windmill, while it is not covered by one of the spinning blades. The Cucco can be used to reach the hole in the house above the Cucco coop, but it is easier to simply use the Hookshot to reach the roof of the house and fall onto the platform in front of the hole. Also, unlike in A Link to the Past, it takes exactly three strikes on a Cucco for a flock of Cuccos to attack him. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask A Cucco keeper named Grog can be found inside the Cucco Shack in southern Romani Ranch. Grog takes care of Cucco Chicks and wants them to grow up into roosters before the Moon crashes into Termina. Link puts on the Bremen Mask and marches around, with the chicks following him. When he has all of them following him the mask's power causes rapid aging, effectively turning the chicks into full-grown roosters. The satisfied Grog gives Link the Bunny Hood as his reward. A Cucco can also be seen in a cage above the Stylin' Scarecrow in the Astral Observatory. Interestingly, attacking it will yield no effect. Another Cucco can be found in East Clock Town, but only appears if the Link has attempted to join the Bombers Secret Society of Justice in the past three days. In the 3DS remake, their is a species of Fish native to Termina called the Cuccofish that lives in the Swamp Fishing Hole. The Cuccofish's name is due to its uncanny resemblance to Cucco as it looks like a cross between a Cucco and a fish. They are said to love marching rhythm and can be lured out by Link by using the Bremen Mask to march around the pond allowing him the chance of catching one with a Fishing Rod. Cuccofish can caught in the Swamp Fishing Hole on the First and Final Days. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Cuccos are similar to those from Link's Awakening. However, two special Cuccos are found on Goron Mountain in Oracle of Seasons. These Cuccos can be used to fly around the mountain if Link picks them up with the Power Bracelet. In Oracle of Ages Cucoos are found in a small hut on Crescent Island. Malon and Talon also breed Cuccos in North Horon. If Link gives Malon the Cuccodex to help her care for the Cuccos while Talon is away she will reward Link with a Lon Lon Egg. In the Oracle of Seasons manga, Link has a baby Cucco named Piyoko who follows him everywhere. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Cuccos appear in the mini-game Cucco Wranglers. Cuccos also appear within a Mystery Item obtained at the end of certain stages but only when playing with other people. Once released, it attacks another player and takes some Force Gems, giving them to whoever threw the Mystery Item. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Cuccos can be more dangerous than usual. When Link is Minish-sized, Cucco Chicks will attack him on sight. Additionally, Link can fuse Kinstones with adult Cuccos and one chick hiding on a roof while Link is Minish-sized. They also take part in a mini-game involving Link throwing the Cuccos back into their pen. If Link succeeds in this game, he is rewarded with Rupees. They appear in only Hyrule Town. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Cuccos come in many different colors; notably, there is a special Cucco known as the Golden Cucco that allows Link to fly farther than a regular Cucco would allow him to when held. The aid of this Cucco is required in order for Link to cross the Deep Gorge and return to the Sacred Grove in the latter portion of the game. Wearing the Iron Boots while using a Cucco to fly will cause Link to descend more rapidly due to the increased weight, however Link can remove the Boots mid-flight allowing him to return to descend normally, which makes them useful for controlling the speed of Link's descent while Cucco flying. Also, a Cucco known as the Cucco Leader is in charge of the cats living in the Hidden Village. While Link is in wolf form, he can speak to the Cuccos, who will state various things like how he smells like forest or that it is odd that the children of Ordon have gone missing. When attacked, Cuccos become controllable for a short time, rather than attacking Link. Cuccos play an important role in Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl mini-game, which is apparently famous among the Cucco as it is mentioned by Cuccos found in both Kakariko Village and Ordon Village. One of the Cuccos in Kakariko Village mentions that that some of them had escaped from Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl in Lake Hylia and flown to Kakariko Village in order to live as ordinary Cuccos. Another living in Ordon Village, longs to leave their boring life in village in order to debut as one of the Cuccos of Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl and live a more exciting life. If Link talks to one of the Cuccos in Lake Hylia after playing Flight-by-Fowl it will ask him to come and play again. Another one of the Cucco's in Ordon Village feels that it and its fellow Cucco will be eaten when the kidnaped Ordon children safely return to Ordon Village (in celebration of their safe return), implying that the humans raise Cuccos to be eaten like real world chickens. Interestingly, the Cucco in Twilight Princess are shown to be capable of swimming (as shown by the Cuccos that end up in Lake Hylia after being used by Link in Flight-by-Fowl). In fact, one of the Cuccos in Kakariko Village can be found bathing in the Hot Spring atop the Elde Inn. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Cuccos must be hit about five times rather than three, similar to the process in Ocarina of Time, before they begin to attack Link. Furthermore, Cuccos only attack Link for several seconds before stopping, rather than pecking him to death. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Cuccos serve essentially the same function as in Phantom Hourglass, although they are found more commonly and are more frequently used, particularly in side quests. Link can buy Cuccos from a man in Castle Town and bring them to a man in Aboda Village to obtain a Force Gem. Link can also bring five Cuccos to Rael at the Sand Sanctuary as part of another Force Gem side quest. Cuccos are also needed at the Sand Sanctuary in order to get to the Stamp Station there located on a smaller island to the southeast. Link must glide over with a Cucco. Cuccos can be summoned from anywhere in the area using the "Song of Birds". Some Cuccos must be lowered from an elevated point using the "Whirlwind". If Link is being attacked by a Cucco, he can stun it by targeting it with his Whirlwind. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Just like The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, Cuccos can be found all over Kakariko Village. If Link repeatedly attacks a Cucco with his sword, a flock of Cuccos will fly in and attack Link. Cuccos can also be found in Thieves' Town in Lorule, however Lorulean Cucco resemble a cross between a Cucco and a Vulture, though they behavior is identical to their Hyrulean counterparts. A blue haired Young Woman in the Lorule's Milk Bar explains that the Lorule Cucco coop got smashed up (presumably by either monsters, thieves, and/or the masked townsfolk), though she reveals she managed to save some Cucco eggs from the coop and is taking care of them. Non-canonical appearances Link's Crossbow Training Cucco appear on the Ordon Target Practice & Ordon Target Practice 2 stages. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Cuccos appear as items. They can be picked up and thrown at other players. Should a Cucco hit a player after being tossed, a swarm of Cuccos will come to attack the player who was hit. Cuccos also appear in Smash Run with their 16-bit appearance from A Link to the Past, and will call in a swarm of Cuccos to attack any player who attacks them. These Cuccos, unlike the ones that appear as items, cannot be picked up and merely serve as obstacles. Hyrule Warriors Cuccos are neutral units which can be found periodically throughout the game. Often one Cucco will be standing around, minding its own business. If a player attacks one, it becomes enraged, and wave after wave of cuccos show up in retaliation. Players can also meet Gold Cuccos, solid gold variants that have much more health and are harder to defeat. Cuccos also appear in Lana's Summoning Gate moveset's special attack. In some adventure mode missions they are allied units that become more numerous the more enemies are defeated. In other mission the player most escort a Baby cucco to its mother (a Golden Cucco). Once reunited with her baby she and her fellow cucco will assist the allied units in fighting off enemies. *The Master Quest DLC also added Silver Cuccos, which look similar to the gold variants, but are rarer, pacifistic, and have the chance of dropping rank 3 weapons with the "Vs Cucco" ability. *The Boss Pack DLC also has a Challenge Mode called Cucco's Fury which is unlocked after unlocked after clearing Survival Mode Lv. 3 of Ganon's Fury with an A-Rank. In Cucco's Fury, a Giant Cucco is playable, though it has an extremely limited moveset, consisting of only a two-hit pecking attack as its normal combo and a tackle as its Strong Attack. Its Special Attack summons flocks of Cuccos to stampede enemies around a wide area. It is also incapable of using items. Hyrule Warriors Legends Cucco also appear Hyrule Warriors Legends and play much the same role as they did in Hyrule Warriors. Also the young Hylian girl, Linkle comes from a farm village renowned for their Cucco raising skills. See also * Bone Cucco * Cojiro * Cucco Chick * Cuccofish * Flying Rooster * Golden Cucco * Pocket Cucco es:Cucco Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures races Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks races Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds races Category:Hyrule Warriors races Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies Category:Link's Crossbow Training characters